Kickin Hawk
Kickin Hawk is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp black claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short yellow beak. Kickin Hawk is covered in brown feathers and also has a white-brown mohawk and belly. Kickin Hawk wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. Kickin Hawk wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. Powers and Abilities Kickin Hawk has retractable talons from his fingers, and scythe-like blades from his elbows. He can cut objects by using the sharp blades on his arms. He also has enhanced strength, durability, agility and reflexes. Kickin Hawk is recognized by Ben as his best close-range (hand-to-hand) fighter,Ben TennysonRook Tales fighting almost exclusively with its legs, which have surprising flexibility and dexterity as he is able to reach out and grab objects much like an arm. His kicks can generate powerful shockwaves which sends his enemies flying. He is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball. Kickin Hawk can run very quickly. Collect This Kickin Hawk is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe to survive. Without an oxygen-supply, Kickin Hawk is limited to holding his breath. Weaknesses Kickin Hawk's three-claws and talons are able to work simple movements such as grabbing, holding and pulling the trigger of a blaster, but they are not suited for fine-manipulation, as he was unable to work a cellphone. History Omniverse *Kickin Hawk made his first appearance in Outbreak. Kickin Hawk was unlocked after the Omnitrix scanned Liam. Ben then transformed into Kickin Hawk and defeated Liam. *In Bros in Space, Kickin Hawk defeated Fistrick and his Muroids. *In T.G.I.S., Kickin Hawk and Zak Saturday battled V.V. Argost. *In Tummy Trouble, Kickin Hawk battled Attea. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Kickin Hawk battled Vilgax. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, Kickin Hawk knocked TNT out of the Vreedle Brothers' hands, then kicked it away before it exploded. *In Collect This, Kickin Hawk was used to play soccer and he also wrecked Pakmar's lamp store. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, Kickin Hawk tried to attack the Rooters, but he was stopped by Kevin and escaped with Argit, Gwen, Zed and Rook. *In Rook Tales, Kickin Hawk fought Kundo but was defeated. *In Charm School, Kickin Hawk attacked Hex. * In Vreedlemania, Kickin Hawk battled Pa Vreedle and the Krakken. * In Third Time's a Charm, Kickin Hawk battled and tricked Charmcaster, then kicked her into her bag. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Kickin Hawk battled Charles Zenith but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, Kickin Hawk appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Outbreak'' (first appearance) *''Bros in Space'' ;Season 3 *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' ;Season 4 *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' *''Charm School'' *''Vreedlemania'' ;Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 2) *Ghost Ship |-|Online Games= *Ben 10: Slammers *Cavern Run *Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile) Naming and Translations Etymology Kickin Hawk's name is a portmanteau of "kicking" and "chicken hawk". Trivia *Kickin Hawk was confirmed on the Entertainment Earth website. *Kickin Hawk appears to make a screeching sound when he talks, much like how Liam often makes chicken noises when he talks. **The same sound heard during Kickin Hawk's transformation sequence and when he kicks. *Kickin Hawk is the first alien that was scanned to be unlocked in Omniverse. The only other alien was Whampire. *Kickin Hawk is featured on disc two of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 2 Heroes Rise. *Kickin Hawk's name was Ka-Chickin or Chi-Kickin very early on.Derrick J. Wyatthttps://archive.fo/rDTrJ *Kickin Hawk's mask resembles that of Hawkman. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males